Mirror Dragon
Cards are cards that help evolve other cards. Spirit's Mirror Dragon evolves Rare cards. King's Mirror Dragon evolves Super Rare cards. Heaven's Mirror Dragon evolves Mega Rare cards. Note there are no for evolving UR cards. Mirror Dragons are MAX Level BASE cards that will evolve any other card of the same rarity, regardless of it being a Justice, Chaos, or Genesis, therefore 10% of the''' MIRROR DRAGON'S''' stats are carried over during evolution INSTEAD of the stats of the Base card's equivalent MAXED base card statistics. like Blessing Dragon cards, are untradable. Explanation of Card Building (X-Y) Designations when using Mirror Dragons Designations follow the regular method for the (X-Y) portion of the naming since Mirror Dragons are treated as an ALREADY max enhanced card, all that is left to do is to idicate which STAGE in the evolution process the mirror dragon was used. 4-7 (M1) means a mirror dragon was used in the 1st stage with a maxed base card and then follows the standard enhancings using normal maxed base cards in the subsequent stages. for 5-9 (M1) for it to be PROPER the mirror is evolved with a base, then maxed and evolved with another maxed base, MAXED and THEN evolved with a regular base+ and maxed, that is: MAXED (2-3 (M1) + MAXED Base) > becomes 3-5 (M1) + 2-3 = 5-9 (M1) PROPER mirror 6-11 versions would be represented by any of: 6-11 (M1), 6-11 (M1,1), 6-11 (M1,1,1), 6-11 (M1,1,1,1), with the typical one being 6-11 (M1,1) PROPER mirror 8-15 versions would be represented by any of: 8-15 (M1), 8-15 (M1,1), 8-15 (M1,1,1) or 8-15 (M1,1,1,1), with the typical one being 8-15 (M1,1,1,1). To ensure no confusion, state the intermediate designations in postings with final form stats involving Mirror dragons. As always the PROPER use of the designation system means the mirror dragon should be used as EARLY as possible in the evolution process. Reader are encouraged to read the Card Building page and especially the build pages for 5-9 and 6-11, which are the builds the most commonly misinterpretted. ---- Evolving a base card with this Mirror Dragon will not ensure you are evolving it properly, as you would with another maximum enhanced base card. For example: If you have a Level 50 Tiamat++ and you use the Heaven's Mirror Dragon supposedly on her, that Heaven's Mirror Dragon will be treated as a Level 50 Tiamat upon evolution, in its first evolution stage form with Level Heaven's Mirror Dragon statistics (7777/7777). Thus, it is not considered an exact replica of your Level 50 Tiamat++ card upon fusing with her during evolution, and also isn't treated as a Level 50 maximum enhanced Tiamat++ card as a result. ---- Upon hours of release, as of Tuesday August 20, 2013, a glitch in the system had occurred while players were utilizing Mirror Dragons that caused certain cards to be improperly evolved with inflated statistics that were thus not considered the norm at that particular hour, period and time. Two hours upon releasing the Mirror Dragons from the Evensong event, Drecom immediately stepped in to resolve that particular issue and has released an apology item with the hard intent of fixing the glitch properly before the system would be further abused. As of 4 AM (Eastern Standard Time), all glitched cards with improperly inflated parameters are being set to return to their normal numbers, as it will take time for the staff to individually set these numbers off. NOTE: Upon Release the card was spelt as Mirrror with 3 R's, as of Aug 22, 2013 the spelling was corrected to the normal english spelling of 2 Rs. Category:All Cards